The GumTree Pirates Set Sail!
by TheGumTreeGun
Summary: Born as the Pirate King Luffy' son, Globox was always scorned or looked down upon for being the son of a monster, looking for the strength to become stronger-his father was executed in Loguetown 17 years ago. Eventually, At the age of 19, after going through rigorous training, he sets sail in hope of gathering a crew to find the One Piece: join him on his journeys! Send OCs!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is TheGumTreeGun! After reading a lot of One Piece stories and fanfics, I decided to become an author and write a One Piece story, specifically a New Era fanfic after reading so many of them! Basically, this takes place about 17 years after Luffy's death. He served 10 years of being the King of the Pirates, taking 5 years to find it. In terms of the Straw Hat Pirates, everyone but Zoro, Usopp and Sanji are dead. During the last 30 years, the world itself has evolved without even knowing. Technology, food, fashion, anything you can think of. And due to problems regarding global warming, the Blue Sea has grown bigger than before, allowing for more islands to grow and develop, and more civilisations to be made. And of course, more Pirates, more Marines, more Organisations have come around and made their way into the world. But that doesn't stop one special young man: his name is Monkey D-I mean Criz D. Globox! Travelling with him is his pet duck, Denzel, a Spot-Billed Duck who can fly and generate electricity (Similar to Billy from Strong World). I really need OC's for Globox's crew and this story in general. _

_Here's a template:_

_Name: Criz D. Globox (real name: Monkey D. Glover)_

_Nickname/Alias: Glove, Glob, Globob, Globhead, Glo/GumTree Gun_

_Age: 19_

_Birthdate: November 21st_

_V.A.: Todd Haberkorn/Jason Liebrecht_

_Appearance: Globox, standing at 5'11.5'', has amber eyes and dark brown, curly, wavy hair, having a scar shaped like a fishing hook, close to his left eye. He has stubble forming right at his wears Beats by Dr. Dre headphones and wears his cherished hat, a very dark blue trapper hat with stylish patterns, a fixed peak, faux far as a fleece lining and tassels, the inside of the hat providing warmth to Globox's consistently cold head. Ironically, Globox wears a Hawaiian orange/yellow coloured sleeveless top (or vest), with white lines going down the top and the shoulders. He wears loose, shin-length short trousers, with black tape wrapped around his skin up to his ankles, and sandals with straps wrapped around his leg. _

_History: Globox was the last child of Luffy, who died in his childhood. His mother went missing months later (or did she...), leaving him as a orphaned, lonely child left at Newlight Island, in the North Blue (close to Loguetown), living in one of the 5 cities located on the island, Ruraturf. He was adopted quickly by the towns zookeeper, Criz Shawn. He attended the island's school, Newlight Academy, inmediately being bullied by his classmates. What made matters worse is that the residents and civilians shunned him for being the Pirate King's offspring. The only true friends he had was Shawn, who was very caring and respected him for his help, and his pet duck, Denzel, a particularly special Spot-Billed Riding Duck with a hooked beak, muscular wings and (although slim) a very defined torso, having six pack (WTF?!). This bird had the ability to fly unlike any Super Spot Billed Duck, and produce electricity from its large, leaf-shaped tail._

_Nobody really liked Globox; they all used him as their doormat, and punchbag, going through everything (i.e. Shooting him with a gun, stabbing him and publicly beating him up, stealing his clothes and belongings, making him sit by himself, excluding out of everything, fixing competitions he was doing well in, making everyone ignore him, humiliate him front of the whole school/city/island) just to make Globox feel as if he was at the very bottom of the food chain. Every free time he got he trained to get stronger and studied, also helping Shawn with the zoo business. One day (when he was about 10) Denzel brought back a strange fruit adorned with decorations and sort. Globox ate it without knowing it was the Glob Glob Devil Fruit, throwing up from tasting the shit and coming off two days from school. When he returned, the bullies tried punching him, which led to no avail. He was under the effects of the Devil Fruit now, so they tried seastone covered weapons, which worked._

_On the very last day of school, he professed one day, his dream was to become Emperor of the Pirates, and that he would get stronger than any of the bullies he faced. They all laughed and beat him up more, leaving him stranding from the flagpole at the very end of that day._

_Once Globox finished school (at 16) he hid from the bullies in the forest and remained there, training repeatedly for three years to get stronger and stronger. As a reward for his help, Shawn gave him his shrewdness of unbelievably strong apes for him to train, as well as help from Denzel, which was a gift for his 16th birthday. 3 years later, he returns, visiting Shawn, before he is told to go explore the rest of the cities, and find new friends. G excepts and runs towards his new journeys, as his bullies watch him closely from behind, following him curiously._

_Abilities and Powers (insert Devil Fruit): Fighting genius. Learnt the Primate Fist Style from the shrewdness of apes, a fight that goes with a flow to it; with training, the user can move at unbeatable speeds, use their flexible bodies to great use (i. arms and legs) and have great strength and power. The user uses blasts, jabs and flicker jabs alike, palm strikes, kicks and throws. He ate the Glob Glob Fruit: this turns his body into a strong, durable elastic gelatinous slime that can expand and constrict, explode, stretch his body to almost unlimited amounts, rebound, and can shoot blobs of itself. It cannot stretch further than it's limit, otherwise it would stress the body and make his joints rip, greatly damaging them._

_Weakness: In terms of his Devil Fruit, being exposed to temperatures higher than 100 Degrees Celsius, fire itself and attacks that compress a particular point of the boy, such as a biting, or gnawing. Women (He isn't a womaniser!) He is quite a shy boy towards beautiful/young women, becoming paralyzed near them. If he is exposed to a naked woman or is pushed into a woman's breast, he does a poker face that looks as if he hasn't a care in the world, until a few seconds later, when his face flushes, he starts sweating, and he starts having nosebleeds._

_Goal: To Become the Pirate Emperor_

_Personality: Originally Globox was a shy, meek person who was innocent and falsely accused as the son of the supposed 'devil' who ruled the seas, but being around the shrewdness changed his personality to an outgoing, friendly person who realised you could accomplish anything if at least you had yourself, and the spirit to do so. His humble yet determined attitude attracted people towards him, wanting to assist him with travelling towards his dream, believing that he needed support. Unlike his father, Globox is very intelligent, having an IQ of over 200, however he retains the fighting ingenuity Luffy had. His reckless nature is something you can't define as reckless, but as brave and valiant. Globox has a somewhat perverted sense of women, often gawking at their beauty._

_Vocation: Captain of the Gumtree Pirates_

_That's it! At the moment I want about 10-15 crewmates, from age 16+ and above. The author DaRubberManof98 sent me this OC, who seems to have just changed his name recently! Please read his stories! Anyway please read and send OC's._

**_TheGumTreeGun signing out. Peace~㈴6_**


	2. Chapter 2: Update

_Hello, this is TheGumTreeGun! This is just an update: at the moment I've got about 4 OC's for the GumTree Pirate Crew. Just to let you know, I'm aiming for about 16 to be in Globox's crew, so really, I need: an assassin, tailor, chef, doctor (one of the OC's was a doctor but majored more in navigation), blacksmith, commandeer, actor, singer, archaeologist, sharpshooter (not sniper), cabin woman, chronicler, fisherman, helmsman and shipwright. I've already got a swordsman, sniper, navigator and martial artist. Thank you Demon Ragna, DaStrawHatReject and gandalf42 for reviewing me and sending me an OC! I also still need some other pirate crews and marines for the story, so please send OC's; I hope to release the first few chapters during the Xmas break! So please read and review and send OC's!_

**_TheGumTreeGun signing out. Peace~㈴6_**


End file.
